Trop Tard !
by thera10
Summary: Il est maintenant trop tard !


**Trop Tard !**

**Spoilers :** saison 8

**Note de l'auteur :** Je sais c'est encore tiré par les cheveux ! lol ! Mais parfois j'ai des idées comme ça…lol

**Disclamer :** les personnages et la série ne m'appartiennent pas.

Ne pas publier sans mon autorisation merci

http/perso.wanadoo.fr/chelseafoxproduction/Thera/

* * *

Il se laissa presque tomber sur le siège et enterra sa tête dans ses mains. Cela ne pouvait pas être pire ! Tout était foutu à présent ! 

Les deux hommes à ses côtés échangèrent un regard étrange, l'un réajusta ses lunettes et l'autre enfila sa boisson.

Il releva enfin la tête et offrit à ses collègues un regard dépité.

- Vous le saviez ? demanda-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

Les deux hommes firent mine de ne pas comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- Vous saviez qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage ! renchérit-il, Et vous saviez qu'elle avait accepté !

Comme à l'unisson ses deux amis levèrent les yeux au ciel, nous y voilà pensèrent-ils. Ils avaient pressenti que tôt ou tard ils auraient cette conversation avec lui…mais bizarrement ils avaient espéré plutôt tard que tôt. L'un des deux prirent une grande inspiration et s'apprêtait à fournir une réponse. Après tout il fallait bien que l'un réponde à ces accusations.

- Et bien, commença-t-il, en même temps qui ne le sait pas, la base entière est au courant ! Ca a déjà été formulé une bonne douzaine de fois et reformulé encore, même !

Il écrasa à nouveau son visage dans ses mains et laissa échapper quelques jurons à l'entente des mots de son ami. Il aurait pu encore s'agir d'une erreur mais non son ami venait de confirmer ses dires. C'était bel et bien trop tard ! Qu'espérait-il en réalité !

- Pas la peine de vous apitoyez sur votre sort…il est un peu trop tard !

Il enleva instinctivement les mains de son visage et regarda ses deux acolytes d'un regard presque outré. Le plus choquant était le ton avec lequel cela avait été dit…tellement peu de considération. De ce fait Il se sentit encore plus mal.

- Je vous demande pardon ? dit-il seulement.

- Et bien oui quoi c'est vrai, il fallait y penser avant, répondit l'un.

- Oui vous auriez du AGIR, vous êtes militaire non ? renchérit l'autre, maintenant il est trop tard, elle va l'épouser et vous avez perdu votre ultime chance !

- Parce que vous croyez que ça m'aurait été facile d'aller la voir et quoi ?...de lui confesser mes sentiments comme ça ?

- Il fallait au moins essayer, ça ne coûtait rien !

- Ba voyons, grogna-t-il.

- Oh et puis arrêtez de vous plaindre, reprit l'autre, maintenant c'est foutu acceptez le, buvez une bière et ça ira mieux !

- Comment pouvez-vous dire ça ?

Les deux hommes haussèrent, à nouveau à l'unisson, les épaules et se regardèrent à peine désolé avant de boire leurs verres. Après tout ils l'avaient bien mis en garde une bonne centaine de fois et il avait fait la sourde oreille prétextant de vagues excuses à son manque de courage et sa peur. Maintenant il était trop tard !

- Oh non ! maugréa-t-il en regardant l'entrée du bar, il ne manquait plus que ça.

Les deux hommes se retournèrent pour voir ce qui inquiétait leur ami. Et quand ils virent enfin ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire. Et avouez que la situation était cocasse ! Un couple étroitement enlacé entra dans le bar, suivis de quelques amis.

- Argh, grogna-t-il à nouveau, et ils sont obligés de se tenir comme ça…c'est agaçant !

- Pas pour tout le monde, souffla l'un.

- Chut, avertit l'autre, il arrive.

En effet l'homme en question sembla bien vouloir lâcher quelques secondes sa « dulcinée » pour se rendre à la table des trois hommes. Que voulait-il ? Le narguer ? Non il n'était pas ce genre là…quoi que ! Il devait garder la tête haute et ne pas sembler affecter par le futur mariage du Colonel Carter. Il inspira un grand coup et tenta de se focaliser sur l'homme arrivant et non sur les longues jambes de la jeune femme au bar.

- Salut les gars, lança-t-il en arrivant à la table, heum…

Il se retourna un peu gêné vers le bar ou il avait laissé son groupe d'amis, puis il reporta son attention sur les trois hommes attablés.

- Ecoutez…si ça vous dit je paie un coup à boire…pour…l'occasion, finit-il en remuant les mains dans tous les sens.

- Avec plaisir mon Général, répondit Walter en se levant.

- Toujours dispo pour boire un verre…Monsieur, rajouta Siler à temps.

- Graham ? demanda Jack en souriant légèrement.

- Bien sûr mon Général.

Jack regagna le bar pour rejoindre Sam. Siler et Walter le suivirent tandis que Graham se levait encore de son siège.

Le Général allait offrir un verre pour son futur mariage avec le Colonel Carter. Une bonne partie de la base était présente, et l'ambiance se voulait festive. Graham soupira bruyamment. Après tout…Sam Carter n'avait eu d'yeux que pour son supérieur et depuis toujours. Il le savait depuis le début, mais il s'était bercé de tendres illusions. Oui il s'en remettrait ! Finalement le Colonel Carter est plus un fantasme qu'autre chose pour lui…et puis pour une bonne partie des mâles de la base…les gars semblaient s'en être déjà remis alors pourquoi pas lui ? Et puis…ce n'était pas parce qu'elle allait être une femme mariée qu'on avait plus le droit de fantasmer sur elle…

Il s'en remettrait c'était certain s'affirma-t-il intérieurement. Il était à présent temps de fêter dignement le moment attendu ardemment par la base du SGC. Quel soulagement finalement !

D'ailleurs il allait BIEN se faire payer son verre et même deux…O'Neill devait bien ça à tous ses hommes…avec le temps qu'ils avaient attendu pour en arriver à ce fameux mariage !

* * *

Alors ? pas trop crétine ma fic ?lol 


End file.
